


Corvus Corone and Severus Snape

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crows, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: The story of the rest of Severus Snape's life, as told by the crows.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Corvus Corone and Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being here! Here's a fun fact about me (if not evident by the title), I am a glutton for alliteration :)

They followed him. The crows. Technically it had started with just one crow. One for her death. 

Then he met _her_ , hair still bushy and brown. Two for joy. 

Then she slipped a ring on his finger. Three for a joyous wedding. 

Then her stomach started to grow. Four for a boy. 

He opened his apothecary. Five for good business. 

He submitted his groundbreaking research paper. Six for more money. 

She feels that familiar tingle of new magic in her stomach again, but is waiting to surprise him. Seven for a secret. 

She tracks down his mother and he sees her face for the first time in years. Eight for a life changing experience. 

Their little girl is all grown up and in a white lace gown. Nine for love. 

They are standing over their bruised boy in Mungo’s, watching the magical monitor of his heart. Ten for a turnaround in luck. 

The swell in their daughter’s stomach seems to be growing. Eleven for good news. 

They celebrate their 50th anniversary with loved ones all around. Twelve for fulfillment. 

Their son and daughter leave flowers for their parents, and count thirteen crows over their father’s grave. Thirteen for the end of the story.

And what a beautiful story it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please disregard any possible incongruences that you may see between the number of crows and their significance for they are somewhat subjective and by no means empirically proven :)


End file.
